Darkness Kiss
by Myrna Abenstern
Summary: The vampire kingdoms are prepairing for war. Only 3 small clans of vampires now stand between the world as they know it and distruction. Shun wonders what he and the other humans have to do with their war, and why they've been brought to be companions for the vampires. Though perhaps, there's a lot more to the situation than it seems. HyogaxShun ShiryuxMu IkkixShaka SagaxSeiya
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: The early chapters are being rewritten to fit more with the plot of what I'm now planning. Also I felt like having Camus with an attitude.

A cry escaped Shun as he stumbled into a room. He'd been out searching the area for his older brother, the trail had stopped in the mountains of the area he'd traveled to. It had been several years now, but Shun hadn't given up hope on finding Ikki. He'd traveled to this remote area by following the last activity on Ikki's bank card; he thought he'd done a good job of playing detective. However at some point while he was in the mountains he'd been ambushed. It had been rather easy for them to subdue and blindfold the smaller boy, however they hadn't been overly rough about it.

He expected to hit the floor after stumbling, instead he ran into someone who caught him with a dull thud. "You okay?" The voice was soft and quite gentle. Shun felt another person behind him, who was currently working to unbind his hands, as the other took off his blindfold. A purple haired man was standing in front of Shun. "Who are you?"

Shun rubbed his wrists slightly as his hands came free of the ropes and a brunette boy stepped out from behind him, a wide smile on his face. "I'm Mu, and that's Seiya."

"That's right, so how did they end up catching you?" Seiya asked as he went over to one of several cots in the room and flopped down onto it.

"I was here looking for my brother, and they jumped me." Shun replied as he was lead over to one of the cots by Mu, and sat down with him. Looking around the large room, he saw that there were a few other people in the room as well. Counting the two that helped him there were 5 of them. "So what exactly is going on here? Who are all of you people?"

"Well, how to explain this… from what I have come to understand the people who run this place we are in are vampires," Here Mu glanced over at a blond man who gave a small nod to him. "We're apparently supposed to become a combination of a companion and a food source to them." Mu explained running a hand through is hair with a small sigh. "I personally came here looking for my own elder brother, Shion. He's been missing for nearly 10 years now, he went missing when our village was attacked by vampires." Mu explained as he moved to the cot next to Shun's and lying down, which the emeraldette assumed meant that it was Mu's.

"Anyway, as you know I'm Seiya and that's Mu, over there, the blond is Shaka, the blue haired one is Camus, and the lump on the bed by the door is Misty." Seiya explained quite quickly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to one of the other beds. "Also, bathroom is over there if you want to get cleaned up." He added with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Shun asked feeling confused as Seiya sat down next to him, and put his arm around Shun's shoulders.

"Because, I figure that if I act up enough, no one will want me. Then, eventually they'll just let me go. In the meantime, I figure that I should try and make some friends." Seiya explained an idiotic grin on his face still. Camus just looked over at them.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what made them decide to pick you up." Camus sighed shaking his head as he looked at Shun who seemed a bit less tense.

"Give him a break Camus; he'll see the reality of these monsters soon enough." Shaka sighed and shook his head, watching them. "So we've all, apart from Shun, been here at least a day. We need to start talking about a plan to get ourselves out of here."

"I overheard them mention something about having enough people finally." Shun explained looking around at them. "I think they're going to split us up."

"It means we're going to go meet our fates." Shaka sighed shaking his head as Mu got up and walked over to Misty shaking him gently. "Misty you should be up if those monsters show up."

"Oh… but I was having such a lovely dream." The blond sat up, yawning and stretching before smiling at Shun, when he noticed him. "Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner? I didn't know we got a new person!"

"Oh, I didn't get here that long ago." Shun replied, a shy smile on his face. "So you're Misty right?" He was trying to remember everyone's names.

"We need to do something, we can't just sit here waiting for them to come and get us. It'll be harder to get out separated than together." Camus said looking around at the rest of the group. "While there isn't a door handle, we might be able to get out if someone has a card of some kind. An Id perhaps?" He looked over at Shun hopefully.

"I had some cards before they took my bag and emptied out my pockets." Shun replied with a small shrug and a sigh. There was a collective groan from the group before Shun looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Shun." Camus replied softly before sitting on the end of Shaka's cot. "So what's the date?" He asked curiously.

"It's the 23 of November." Shun replied thinking a bit. "Or it was when they grabbed me. Why?"

"That means they've been collecting people for almost two months now." Shaka replied looking at Shun. "They don't give us access to a clock, and we can't see outside, so most of us have lost track of time. The schedule has mostly been determined by food drops."

"While it has been nice to catch up on my beauty rest, and even get a bit ahead, all this sleeping is getting really boring really fast. Misty replied stretching before sighing. "What I wouldn't give for a pack of cards or something."

"Those would probably get boring fast too." Camus pointed out with a small shrug, before looking at Seiya. "Though some would be entertained far longer than others."

"Hey!" Seiya glared at Camus. "I would not get bored that fast!"

"Yes, you would. I'm sorry Seiya, but you have about the attention span of a cookie." Misty replied with a sigh as he got up and went into the bathroom. "I'll be doing my hair if anyone needs me."

It was no sooner that Misty had gone into the bathroom and returned with his hair brush that two people entered the room. "Well, it seems we've gotten quite a nice gathering now." The auburn haired man spoke first, a man with green hair, though it was a much lighter shade than Shun's stood close to him. "Please, don't worry for your safety; no one is going to hurt you unless you try to escape. We value our secrecy above all else."

Shun glanced over at Mu who's eyes were wide as he stared at the green haired man, who still remained silent. "Shion? What are you doing here? What on earth is going on?" He rose to his feet, looking angry and hurt.

"Mu, now isn't the time for those questions. You all are going to become the companion of a vampire who's well suited to caring for you, and whom we think you will make the best companions for. It's really not as bad as you all seem to be making it out to be, right Dohko?" Shion spoke softly before looking at the other who slipped an arm around his waist.

"My mate is correct; it's actually quite nice, now then, you're all going to be taken to or retrieved by the proper vampire I've asked to look after you." Dohko paused smiling over at Shion. "I think, with time, all of you will come to enjoy living here with your partners."

"You can't do this!" Seiya protested jumping to his feet only to be held back by Shaka. "Let me go!"

"Trust me, the last thing you want to do is fight two vampires unarmed. I've tried it before, it never ends well." Shaka sighed shaking his head. "They're capable of untold evils, vampires."

"The little hunter's got a point. I suppose we'll start with you though." He took Camus by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Camus tried to jerk away but instead he was pulled against the vampire and scooped up with one quick movement. He was being held bridal style by Dohko, who then walked out.

"I'm going to hand him over to Milo, who should be kept amused for a while. Keep an eye on them while I'm gone Shion." He called as he walked off, leaving all of them staring as Dohko kicked the door shut.

"Shion, what's going on?" Mu protested getting to his feet. His expression was a mixture of hurt and betrayed from the actions of his elder brother. "I've spent all this time searching for you."

"Mu…" Shion sighed softly shaking his head a little bit. "Things happen some times. You remember when we got separated when the village was attacked? Well one of the vampires attacked me, and I remember when I was about to pass out, I thought I was going to die. However out of nowhere Dohko appeared and fought off the vampire who attacked me. The next thing I remember was waking up in bed, and him explaining how he'd turned me to save my life. After that we just kind of fell in love." Shion looked away. "I'm sure if you're here for long enough you'll be happy too." Shion trailed off.

"So you're one of those monsters today." He frowned looking at Shion, looking quite hurt by his brother.

"We're not all monsters. I promise you that." Shion spoke with a frown on his face as he watched them.

"Trust me, I think they're going to have to experience before they believe you." A blue haired man had walked in. "I'm here to collect Seiya, who I think Dohko said was the brunette." He walked towards Seiya holding his hand out. "I'm Saga, by the way. We could get you back to my room, and get you situated."

"I'm not going with you! I don't trust vampires, not after what they did to my sister!" He drew back, and stumbled over his feet, a resounding clang as his head connected with one of the cots when he fell. Seiya's hands went to hold his head.

"Careful." Saga said softly kneeling down and gently picking up Seiya, who's eyes were watering from his pain. "Come on, let's get some ice for that. I just hope you don't have a concussion." Saga sighed walking out with Seiya in his arms.

"Well, it's a safe bet Milo will be busy, if not entertained for a few weeks." Dohko laughed softly as he returned a few minutes later. "So who shall we get paired off next, since Saga's already got his hands full with that little spit fire."

"Perhaps we should send Shaka on his way to Ikki?" Shion suggested before a silver haired man walked in, "Hello Deathmask."

He nodded to Shion before looking at Dohko. "I heard that you had a mortal picked out to be my, what is it you've been calling them, companion?" He asked looking around, fixating on Misty who was completely ignoring them, trying to fix his bangs which were sticking up at an odd angle.

"He's the one?" Dohko nodded as Deathmask made his way over and after tapping Misty's shoulder, and causing him to turn around. Picked the human up, putting him over his shoulder and started to walk out with a slightly shocked Misty, who then began to struggle. Shouts of things like 'put me down' and 'this is so undignified' trailing after them when they left.

The three of them sat there in silence for a time before Dohko spoke. "Hyoga and Ikki should be here by now. I'll go find them, and I think you should come with me." He took Shun's hand gently with a smile.

"No, I'll hand him off to Hyoga and send Ikki back here to pick up Shaka. If they're arguing it'll be easier for me to break it up." Shion said taking Shun's other hand as Dohko let go.

"Wait, you mean my brother is here?" Shun asked as he followed after Shion. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Ikki is fine. He's one my coven now in fact; I'll try to get you two some time alone to catch up. He spoke often and fondly of you, but do me a favor, behave for Hyoga." Shion explained with a kind smile, ruffling Shun's hair. "He's a kind boy, and I think you two will get along if you give him the chance."

"Please don't treat me like a kid, but fine, I'll play along with what you want if I can see Ikki." Shun sighed as he and Shion walked along.

They eventually came to where Hyoga and Ikki were arguing. "Hyoga, Ikki, I thought I've told you two to quite fighting. Ikki your companion is waiting, I came to bring Hyoga his. If you two don't start getting along I'll have Dohko force you to get along."

"I don't want him getting my brother!" Ikki reached out quickly to grab Shun but Shion caught his wrist, baring his fangs aggressively. "Why are you doing this? What if he hurts Shun?"

"You dare disobey the matriarch of your coven? Start behaving or else." Shion growled quite loudly. "If Hyoga hurts him, he will answet to Dohko and I. He will be completely safe, I promise you." Shion said softly touching Ikki's shoulder reassuringly after recomposing himself. Ikki nodded glaring slightly over his shoulder at the blond as he was lead to the room where Shaka was waiting.

Hyoga turned placing a gentle hand on Shun's shoulder. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." Hyoga spoke softly as Shun turned around to look at him. He had a kind smile on his face. "I bet, you'd like a hot shower and a good meal." Hyoga replied softly as he began to lead Shun towards his room. "You're safe now."

A/N: Don't worry, there will be more couples later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And the plot thickens.

It wasn't long before Ikki had come in and dragged Shaka off to his room, and Dohko had left to locate Shiryu. It left Mu sitting on his cot, just staring at Shion. "Well, now that we're alone, I think it's time that we talked." Shion spoke softly, in a comforting voice as he walked over to the bed, sitting next to Mu. "You know, Dohko really sin't a bad guy, he's just trying to take care of the other's here. He wants the people he cares about to be happy."

"Yeah, at other people's expense." Mu shook his head, and closed his eyes. Giving a soft sigh he looked away from Shion. "I still don't quite understand what happened. Its been so long, why couldn't you contact me at least. I've been worried this whole time, but I knew you were alive. I just didn't think you'd become one of the monsters who killed our parents."

"To be honest, I didn't pick to be one. I just woke up as one, and I fell in love. Dohko explained to me that the vampire clans are at war and they're attacking villiages, trying to find people with potential to turn. They've been attempting to build an army Mu, and so far succeeding. Dohko's been managing to get ahold of several of the people they were attempting to turn. We've managed to secure a small strip of territory between the only two kingdoms that stand in the way of those vampires destroying human life as we know it." Shion looked at Mu who seemed even more confused now, drawing his knees to his chest.

"We plan on making sure that they don't though. We're small, but growing and becoming stronger." Dohko had return leading a young man with long black hair. "This is Mu, Shiryu, he's Shion's younger brother. Mu, this is Shiryu, the first boy that Shion and I took in. He's like a son to us." Shion placed a hand on Mu's shoulder reassuringly.

"If he does anything to hurt you, tell me. I won't let anyone get away with it." Shion whispered as he hugged Mu tightly before getting up.

"I'd like to go back to my room if it's okay." Shiryu said looking from Dohko and Shion to Mu. Shion nodded taking Dohko's hand and walking off. Mu continued to watch Shiryu, a glare on his face. Sure the young vampire was quite handsome, but Mu wasn't going to be trusting him right off. "Will you come willingly? I'd rather not have to carry you." Shiryu replied crossing his arms as Mu begrudgingly walked towards him

"Don't assume that you're going to just be trusted right off." Mu said, still glaring at Shiryu, as he was lead back to Shiryu's room. "If you do, you're wrong."

"Please stop resisting. This would be so much easier if you'd simply stop fighting against everything." Shiryu turned around to look at Mu, only to catch the purple haired man's hand. "I suppose there isn't a way around it then."

Mu cried out rather indignantly as he was picked up by Shiryu who hoisted Mu over his shoulder and began to walk towards his room again. "Put me down! I demand you stop this instant." Mu continued to struggle against the firm hold on him.

"Do you mind?" Shiryu looked over as Saga stuck his head out the door. "Mine's panicking because he thinks Mu is dying, and I'd like to reassure him that everything is okay. Keep it down." He growled before slamming the door quite forcefully.

"You heard him. Please quit whining." Shriyu replied in a surprisingly calm tone, before walking into another room. "I was trying to be nice, and you just lashed out at me." He set Mu on the bed gently, before kissing the lavender haired man's cheek, getting a blush from the other.

Mu sighed looking around the room. "So what is it you plan to do with me?" Mu asked as he got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror, before beginning to straighten himself out. Being carried had caused his clothing and hair to become disheveled. Shiryu watched, confused, before just shaking his head.

"I was hoping that you would be a companion, even if I would probably feed from you on occasion." He replied, a gentle smile on his face. "I'll do everything I can to avoid hurting you, I promise that." He walked over a slight smile, picking up a brush. "Sit down."

"Why?" Mu looked back at Shiryu, suspicious.

"I was hoping to help you with your hair. I know having long hair isn't the easiest to keep maintained." He replied with a kind smile before Mu took a seat on the stool in front of the mirror. Shiryu began to brush Mu's hair gently, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Mu had forgotten how nice it was to have someone brush your hair. The last person who'd done this for him was Shion.

He could still clearly recall each evening when they'd brush each other's hair before bed. He always loved running his fingers through Shion's silky locks, as he brushed the other's hair. "You seem quite pensive." Mu jumped slightly before looking up at Shiryu who was gazing down at him, concerned. "Care to share your thoughts?

"Oh, its nothing. I was just dwelling on a time that's long gone by is all." Mu sighed softly, running a hand through his bangs. "They said you were the first one they took in here."

"Yes, my village was nearby. I was cornered with three vampires staring me down when out of nowhere came Shion and Dohko. The two of them working together was like nothing I've never seen, they brought me back here, and asked me to join them. I've trained hard since then to make both of them proud of me." Shiryu replied as Mu got up.

"It seems Shion's as protective as he's always been. I suppose he's changed less than I may have thought, it's something I'm glad of." Mu said softly walking over to the bed and sitting on it.

"It'll be dawn soon, we should probably start thinking about sleep." Shiryu smiled gently before caressing Mu's cheek gently. "Don't be scared, I really don't want to hurt you. You're Shion's family, and he's almost a parent to me, so I want him and you to be happy." He kissed Mu's forehead gently, the tender gesture surprising him. "Do you think you could sleep?"

Mu gave a small nod before Shiryu got under the covers and Mu joined him. Smiling Mu yawned, rolling over, he froze up for a moment as an arm draped over his waist, and after a few minutes he realized the hold wasn't going away. After a while of lying there Mu fell into a light sleep, being held close by Shiryu. Outside the Sun had begun its climb in the sky.

A/N: I'd love to hear what people think of the new plot developments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really having fun redoing this story. Even if I should be working on an update for Breaking Saints.

Shun walked Hyoga's room, following the blond. "So, you're the younger brother Ikki mentioned before." Hyoga commented as Shun followed him, a gentle hand on his arm guiding him along. Hyoga let go once the door was shut and locked behind him. Looking around the room, Shun noticed it was rather plain compared to what he'd been expecting. It looked like a more elegant version of your average teenage guy's room, which surprised Shun.

It was a good deal neater too, Shun noticed. "Yes, Ikki's my older brother and the reason I came to the area in the first place." Shun replied taking a few steps towards Hyoga's desk, there was two photos on it. One was a picture of Hyoga with the other vampires of the group and it seemed quite recent. The other was him with a pretty blonde woman who was with a very young Hyoga, they had a striking resemblance he noticed.

"That's my mother Natasha, she died protecting me when my village was attacked by vampires. They'd gotten a hold of me, but she distracted them for long enough for me to get away, though I was a mess by that point. I was running off when Milo found me, he was with the vampires who attacked us but he didn't like what they were doing. He had only been turned for a few months, and had heard the rumors of some vampires who kept interfering with the attacks and had brought Poseidon and Hades into an alliance. After we'd camped out in a cave for a few days and I'd gone through the change of becoming a vampire, with a lot of help from Milo, we set out to find them. A few years later here we are."

"My family was killed in an attack too, but Ikki and I somehow managed to escape, he's all I've had since that night. Which is the reason I had to come search for him," Shun explained looking at Hyoga who nodded in response. "I can understand how hard it is to lose people who are close to you." Shun replied and then he noticed a huge bay window, before walking over to it. "So do vampires really burst into flames when they're hit with sunlight?"

A low chuckle escaped Hyoga, and that made Shun blush. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and Hyoga rested his chin on top of Shun's head. "Oh, no; Nothing of the sort, silly folk tale really. We may get bad sunburn if we're out in the direct light for a long time, and we get some pretty nasty headaches from it, but we don't burst into flames. That would be quite hard to hide after all, though I've met a few flaming vampires if you get my meaning." Hyoga chuckled softly and Shun couldn't help but smile.

"Oh you mean like you?" Shun teased back, surprised how easy suck silly banter was with Hyoga. He seemed like a normal kid Shun's age.

"Anyway, I've gotten crispy in the sun, especially in my early days of traveling." Hyoga explained with a chuckle as they continued to look out the window at the night sky and forest.

Shun's stomach gave a loud growl of protest. He hasn't eaten since before he'd been captured, and he didn't know how long that had been. "Sorry."

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and I'll go find you a meal." Hyoga said softly letting go of Shun and ruffling his hair. "You can't go passing out on me after all, besides I was hoping to feed from you tonight if you don't mind. Not to mention hungry humans aren't fun to be around." Hyoga added with a chuckle, kissing Shun's forehead. The emeraldette found that he didn't want to protest and enjoyed the affection.

Walking over to the bathroom, he glanced in. It was a nice bathroom, but nothing overly spectacular. There was a nice large tub, and a separate shower, which looked nice to relax in. Shutting the door after him, Shun began to strip. He didn't lock it, thinking it probably wouldn't look good on his part. Stepping into the shower after he'd stripped down, he turned it on. The cold water hit him, and sent a shiver through his small body, but soon it warmed to the proper temperature and Shun was able to relax. The situation could have gone much worse he decided, he was in the same location as Ikki, and he and Hyoga could probably become good friends.

Perhaps Shion had been right. Being Hyoga's companion didn't seem so bad at all really, he thought, continuing to dwell on it. After all he could have been locked away somewhere dark and dank to never see his brother or the sun again, or have been killed. Even worse he could have gone home thinking Ikki was really dead and he was all alone in the world. Shun's mind was spinning with all of his thoughts, as he washed himself off. None of those things were going to happen, and he was going to make the best of things. If he was honest with himself, Shun already found Hyoga attractive, and so far the blond had seemed very kind. Then again, he and Ikki had been arguing, though Ikki could argue with just about anyone. If there had been different circumstances Shun had a feeling they'd have ended up friends anyway.

This might be his chance to really get close with someone, and not have his brother monitoring him every second of the day. He had a feeling Ikki would still be keeping watch, but Shaka would keep his brother pleanty busy. Stepping out to dry himself off, he was surprised to see as set of clothing folded on the counter next to the sink. He assumed that the clothing was for him, and that it must have been Hyoga's. After pulling them on, he found they were a bit big, but fit well enough to wear.

"Oh good, you figured out that I'd put those there for you to wear. I figured you'd like some clean clothes." Hyoga smiled as he looked up from a book he was reading, situated next to a small table that had some food on it. "I hope you don't mind that I'm not the most elaborate cook in the world."

"Its fine." Shun replied softly, almost anything edible would have been fine with Shun, he wasn't that picky. Not to mention Hyoga had gone through the trouble of cooking for him.

"So how old are you anyway?" Shun asked as he started to eat the food Hyoga had made him.

"Oh, I'm probably around 20 or so now." Hyoga replied with a small nod as he leaned back against the couch watching Shun with a fond smile on his face. Hyoga had set his book down, and it seemed to be something written in Cyrillic. "What about you?"

"I see… I'm just 17." Shun replied with a slight nod. As he paused to pick up the mug and smell it. It was some kind of tea, he could tell by the smell, but he couldn't exactly guess what kind it was. Taking a sip, he figured out that it was some type of oolong tea. "So tell me, are you originally Russian? I noticed your book."

"Half Japanese and half Russian actually," Hyoga replied with a small nod. "We've got people from all over. Shiryu's Chinese, Ikki's Japanese, Milo's Italian, Shion is from some mountain village, so our covern is kind of a mixed up bunch." Hyoga added with a soft chuckle, shaking his head a bit then looking back up at Shun. "Anyway, since you're Ikki's brother, I'm assuming that you're Japanese too?"

"Yeah, that's right." Shun smiled a little bit. He was glad that Hyoga hadn't asked why he and Ikki didn't look anything alike, because Shun himself couldn't answer that question honestly. He had a feeling that there was something that Ikki wasn't telling Shun, but he'd never pressed the matter. Ikki was his brother, no matter of blood and now species it seemed. "You don't like sparkle in sunlight or anything do you?"

Hyoga, who had been drinking something himself promptly, spit it out in pure shock of the question. "Wait, what?" Hyoga blinked a bit looking at him. "Why the hell would I sparkle? I'm sorry but I'm not a pixie."

"I knew it was a lie. Sorry, there's this popular book series, which is as stupid as they come, and the woman is convinced that vampires glitter when hit by sunlight." Shun explained shaking his head and laughing softly. "I'm sorry; I just had to know for sure. I was pretty sure that it was a lie though." Shun blushed a bit and Hyoga laughed a bit before shaking his head. "Finish up, and then we'll get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired after such a crazy day." Hyoga chuckled softly running his fingers through Shun's hair. "But I'm going to have to feed first."

"That's okay." Shun said softly as he finished off his food and looked up at Hyoga who sat down next to him. "So what do I have to do?"  
"You seem surprisingly willing." Hyoga was obviously surprised by Shun's keenness to behave and do what was asked of him. Not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, after what he'd been expecting, after hearing horror stories from Dohko.

"You've been so kind to me, and I figure it's better to go along with it. Plus, I know you wouldn't risk hurting me with Ikki being here." Shun added teasingly, with a smile. Hyoga just chuckled a bit shaking his head.

"Just do me a favor, and try and stay still." Hyoga said softly as he gently pushed Shun's head so his neck was easily accessible. Soft whimpers began to come from Shun as Hyoga began to place gentle kisses on his neck. He couldn't quite figure out what Hyoga was doing, but then heard him mutter. "There it is," which caused Shun to realize he'd been looking for the pulse point, but then he felt a slight sting and a rush of pleasure that drew a soft groan from Shun's lips.

He gripped the couch slightly. Shun hadn't been expecting this to feel so good, he couldn't explain it either. After a few minutes Hyoga pulled away, leaving Shun feeling light headed and dazed. "So that's how you get away with feeding off people." He mumbled before taking a moment to realize Hyoga had handed him a cookie.

"Do me a favor and eat that, it'll help with the blood sugar thing. We have to be careful about not taking too much blood, and making sure our companions stay in good health." Hyoga said softly as he picked up Shun after he'd eaten the sweet and carried him to the bed. Setting him gently down, he smiled a bit. "Why don't we go ahead and sleep now, and I can give you a full out tour in the morning," He replied kissing Shun's forehead gently and then the boy lay down beside him.

Hyoga smiled as he turned off the light before laying down himself. Smiling a bit he continued running his fingers through Shun's hair, and couldn't help but smile wider as the boy snuggled closer to him. The room as a little chilly for mortals, but Hyoga preferred it cooler, and this was just another reason to keep it so. Wrapping his arms around Shun he pulled him close, letting the mortal boy use his chest as a pillow. Then he dozed off into a light sleep as well. "Goodnight Shun…"

A/N: I still love them as a couple so much.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So all these breaks between classes are almost forcing me to write because of shaky internet. Just a notice, I'm actually going to have to rewrite the early chapters because of something I have planned for the plot.

There was a rather sound of displeasure from Shaka as he was casually dropped into the bed by Ikki. Sitting up the blond man winched as he looked up at the blue haired vampire, who looked absolutely nothing like his sweet younger brother. "Well, well, what have we here? I wasn't expecting Dohko to keep a hunter around, though I guess you're fairly harmless without your gear." He reached quickly to grab Shaka's sleeve and shoved it back revealing an intricate branding on the man's forearm.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Shaka snapped yanking his arm away from Ikki but that only caused the Vampire to pick Shaka up by his throat instead, slamming him against the wall. The only way he wasn't being choked was to stand on his tiptoes.

"I see, so you're one of those. We only kill to survive, in case you haven't realized. Dohko hates killing, and I don't really have much a taste for violence either, but I will not hesitate to kill if it comes down to it." Ikki snarled as Shaka clawed at the hand around his throat.

"Liar! My home was destroyed by your kind." Shaka managed to gasp out only to be thrown back on the bed, and Ikki glared at him.

"So you were a victim of there's too huh? I've learned while I was here that just as there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad Vampires. There's a group of Vampires, well more like an empire, who are targeting humans. They believe that Humans should be completely subservient to vampires, and that they need to be taught to fear us." Ikki sat down next to Shaka, rolling up his own sleeve. On his left wrist was a large and jagged scar. "They attacked my town when Shun and I were kids. They were after him for some reason, but I managed to hold them off. I almost died in the process, I would have too if it hadn't been for a group of hunters showing up." Ikki looked at Shaka now. "You see, I woke up three days later, Shun by my bed side. I was surprised when I heard that the hunters had saved us. Anyway, since then I've been pursuing vampires on my own, I've never been much for organizations. That's when I came across Dohko being attacked by a vampire in black armor. Of course I jumped right into the fight thinking Dohko was human. After words he explained everything to me. At first I doubted him, but after I found out about the other's here, I started to believe them. It's true I'm not too fond of Hyoga, but even he's got as tragic a story as I do."

"You expect me to believe all of this?" Shaka asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Ikki, not sure whether to be amused or serious. "I mean, this goes everything my training over years has taught me." He shook his head. "It can't be true."

Sighing Ikki got up and walked over to his desk and picked up a map before walking back and sitting down. "With some help, we've created this map. It's basically the areas of the continent as far as we know and which groups are in power there." Shaka leaned in closer to get a better look. "That green area, is us. The blue and purple areas are our allies, Hades, who's sometimes referred to as the Shadow of the North, he's one of the three original vampires, and here just to the south of us is Poseidon's realm, he's the second of the three that are on our side, otherwise known as the-"

"Otherwise known as the Dark Knight of the South, by mortal men. Then that leaves…" Shaka trailed off again.

"Zeus, the White thunder of the West, you see that's our problem. No one has seen him for almost 200 years. Not even Hades or Poseidon has gotten word from him since his son Mars took over. He's the one causing the current problem for us. I've marked most of the villages that I've known of that have been attacked in the last two years." Ikki gestured to a series of black dots that were in the red space or on the border of their lands.

"This is unbelievable, yet it makes total sense." Shaka said as he looked over the map again. "I'd wondered why there'd only been rumors of vampires in these parts and not attack reports. Still why did you kidnap us?" He seemed to have calmed down, his rational side beating out his hunter instincts. Though, he still didn't trust the blue haired man entirely.

"Two reasons, one is that even vampires get lonely and need companionship. Most times we can't stand one another anyway, and life mates come from humans after all. The second reason is that we need someone to go down among humans and gather information from time to time. While we can usually function in daylight, we basically really bad sunburn pretty quickly, bad headaches, and are extremely weak." Ikki explained before shaking his head. "Not that the occasional bit for fresh blood from our human companions isn't a welcome treat." Ikki added with a small sigh.

At the last part Shaka shied away slightly. "No thank you." He said looking at Ikki. "Now can I leave?"

"You're not going anywhere, now feeding doesn't really hurt, some people even think it feels good, you just have to relax and trust me." Ikki said with a persuasive smile on his face and Shaka shook his head again, only to find himself pinned down the next moment, Ikki's face only centimeters from his own. Shaka was breathing quite quickly, he noticed that Ikki had a pleasant smell to him; he wasn't sure how to describe it exactly, though there was a hint of wood smoke.

Shaka's eyes were closed as Ikki leaned down closer whispering. "You have no idea how attractive you are Shaka, like this so beautiful and vulnerable." He whispered in Shaka's ear nipping it playfully, smiling as Shaka's blue eyes gazed into his own. Shaka was slightly dazed, still not able to fully understand how Ikki was coming onto him. That was until Ikki's lips brushed against his own.

Shaka froze as Ikki began placing gentle kisses on his neck. "Stop!" He cried out pushing Ikki's head away. "I don't want to get turned." He looked honestly horrified.

"Who said anything about turning you?" Ikki laughed softly nuzzling against Shaka's hand tenderly.

"I-I can't do this. I won't help you." He pushed Ikki away getting up and shaking himself. What had he been thinking? He was letting a vampire get so close to him, he could tear Shaka apart. He wasn't going to be able to escape from Ikki, but he couldn't let himself be used in this way. He ran straight into the bathroom and locked the door. Seeing a razor on the sink he had an idea, remembering a common saying among hunters of death before dishonor. Setting it on the floor he stomped hard on it breaking it apart, and he picked up the blade. Kneeling down on the floor he dug the blade deep into his wrist slicing it deeply, and then moving to slice open the other one. There was banging on the door as Shaka began to feel dizzy, falling back on the floor, as the world faded he could hear Ikki calling his name, and just before he passed out the door broke open and Ikki rushed in.

A/N: I was halfway through this when I got a request to update Your's Ever. So I'll try and get to that soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry. School is keeping me very busy and now that I have a job its even worse.

Milo sighed as he came in; they'd all been called to meet about the fact that Ikki had been forced to turn Shaka. This was not how he'd wanted to spend his day, though he supposed that his companion would want to know what had become of his friend. Walking back in, he noticed that Camus had taken all of the blankets off of the bed, and made a makeshift sleeping area in the corner of the room.

A soft chuckle escaped the violet haired vampire as he walked over and knelt next to the bluenette. Gently he shook Camus. "Camus, you should get up, I've got something very important to talk to you about. Not to mention my bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor."

Camus sat up quickly and smacked Milo's hand away glaring. "Don't touch me." He said, his tone quite cold as he glared up at Milo, who took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Still not warming up to me, are you Penguin." Milo said with a sigh. He'd started to call Camus penguin as a sort of pet name, after saying Camus was cold as one and it really seemed to displease the other, however it amused Milo enough to keep doing it. "Anyway I have something important to talk to you about."

"No, I'm not letting you feed of me, so back off." Camus replied a glare still on his face. Milo sighed and shook his head, this wasn't going to be easy. Reaching out he took Camus's hand, the other tried to jerk away. "Let go of me!"

"Listen to me." Milo said quite serious now, his jovial tone gone, and it shocked Camus so much that he quit struggling. "Your friend, the Hunter, Shaka I think his name was, tried to kill himself. I thought you might want to know since you two were together for such a long time. He's going to survive, but only because Ikki turned him."

Camus seemed genuinely concerned when he heard this. "So can I see him?" Camus asked looking up at Milo who gave a nod.

"I wouldn't have told you if you couldn't see him." He said softly before running a hand through Camus's hair gently. "But first you should probably straighten yourself out." Milo added getting up and walking over to the dresser, he picked up a hair tie before putting his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his way.

Camus tried to get up after a few seconds of staring at Milo still a little confused. For the first time he noticed how well toned Milo's body was, including his backside which happened to be right at eyelevel. He cried out slightly as his foot got tangled in the blankets and he almost fell. However, faster than Camus could have ever reacted, Milo had dashed over and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Careful, I wouldn't want to have to change you out of need as well. After all, I prefer the idea of my life mate being okay with the fact they're going to be stuck with me forever." Milo said as he picked up Camus and moved away from the blankets before setting him down carefully. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He asked with a slight smile.

Camus was surprised by the gentleness Milo had towards him. "No I'm okay." He brushed himself off before sighing. "Can we go and see Shaka now?"

"Yes, we can." Milo said with a nod. "I trust that you won't try and run off as soon as you're outside of the room, right?"

"No, because then I wouldn't get to make sure that Shaka is okay." He replied with a frown. Camus didn't want to admit it, but Shaka was the first person that he'd ever become friends with. After his village had been destroyed, and he'd been sent to live with other family the bluenette had withdrawn. Only taking comfort in his books, everyone in the town had found him strange and he was often made fun of for being so distant and cold.

"Alright then, we're got a bit of a walk, medical wing's across the compound from here. So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Milo asked as they walked along, his hands in his pockets. He had a feeling Camus wasn't the type to let people hold his hand.

"Not really much to tell. My home town was destroyed along with everything I cared about, so I was sent to live with an aunt and uncle who thought I was weird for preferring to isolate myself and turning to books." Camus replied as they walked along together, he paused for a moment looking at Milo. "What about you?"

"Me?" Milo asked turning around to look at Camus. "To be honest with you, I've never been human. I was born to an old line of Vampires, my family has been serving Zeus since ancient times. Anyway, when Mars took over, I didn't like his approach so I left after rescuing Hyoga. He was either going to be another one of their slaves or end up a feral vampire, so I took him under my wing. Then we found Dohko and joined up." Milo explained looking at Camus. He didn't want to mention that he'd been there the day that Camus's home had been destroyed. "I had a brother, but he ran off long before I did, around the time he started having us just destroy villiages for the sake of terror."

"And why didn't you leave too?" Camus turned glaring at Milo who looked away. "You mean there was no reason for so many people to die?"

"Like I said, I didn't approve of it, however I was still young. I thought I might be able to sway Mars away from it. However obviously that was a failure, which was when I deserted his growing army." Milo explained shaking his head. "Things are a lot more complicated than you might assume. Ah, here we are."

Camus watched Milo silently as the other knocked on the door. "Come in!" A voice called and Milo opened the door walking inside, Camus trailing after him. Ikki was sitting at Shaka's bedside, running a hand through Shaka's blond hair. "Milo, what are you doing here?"

"Camus wanted to see Shaka, obviously he's still out though." Milo replied with a nod as Camus stepped forward worriedly.

"Don't worry he's going to be okay, though I think it will take some time for him adjust to the fact that he's stuck as my partner for life." Ikki admitted with a sigh. "I didn't think it would go like this, however all I, no all we can do is work through it, together."

Camus walked over and sat down, touching Shaka's hand gently, his wrists were heavily bandaged. Suddenly Shaka jerked awake and Camus jumped back almost falling again, as Ikki pushed him away from Shaka. "Milo get him out of here!" Ikki called out as the other Vampire grabbed Camus and drug him out of the room quickly.

"What was that for!" Camus protested as Milo pulled him out of the room and shut the door. "Do you really not want me to talk to him or something?"

"It's okay, calm down. Sometimes when a vampire is going through the change, or they first wake up as a vampire, they go into what we call a blood frenzy. It's safer if you aren't there, I wouldn't want you getting ripped to shreds after all." Milo held Camus's hands gently, trying to calm the other down. "I'm just trying to protect you. Come on, it's best if we go back to the room and leave them alone for a while."

"Could I see him another day then?" Camus inquired softly watching Milo as they walked along.

"Sure, but I'll have to make sure he's up for it. The change can be rough on people, so it may not be for a few days, alright?" Milo replied with a gentle smile and Camus sighed nodding.

"Thank you though, I appreciate you taking me. Even though you knew there was a risk." Camus added after a few minutes of silence.

"You're welcome, I didn't want to reaffirm your thoughts that I'm cruel, heartless and a monster." He laughed softly and Camus gave a small nod as they walked together back to the room.

A/N: I don't know when or what I'll update next but I'll try and have it be soon.


End file.
